When Hate Turns To Lust , Then Love
by xJadeyBabesx
Summary: Gabriella Montez Moved From New York,To Albuquerque, As Soon As She Gets There Shes On Troy Boltons To Do List And Her Worst Enermy And Whats Worse He Is Her Next Door Neighbor Will It Transform Into Love? TROYELLA RM Sexual Content/Swearing
1. The New Hot Next Door Neigbour

**When Hate Turns To Love Chapter 1 **

**In New York City **

I'm Going To Miss You Gabs "One Of Gabriella's Friends Said Sadly

Me To Scarlett , I Cant Believe I'm Moving To Albuquerque , No Party's , No Hot Guys It Sucks "Gabriella Said Depressed

The Party's Isn't Going To Be The Same Without You Gabs "Another One Of Her Friends Said

I Know Right "With A Fake Smug Look On Her Face

All The Girls Giggled

Gabriella Honey We Have To Leave Now We Have A Big Flight Ahead Of Us "Gabriella's Mother Said

Ok Mum "Sighs And Looks At Her 2 Best friend's" Well I Guess This Is It

All The Three Girls Hug And Gabriella Leaves

4 Hours Later

**In Albuquerque **

Yo Dude Pass The Ball "A Tall Afro Guy Said To His Best Friend

The Blue Eyed Boy Passed The Ball To His Best friend" So Dude "Smirks" I Fucked Louise The Other Night

That's My Man , Troy "Smirks" Was She Good?

"Shrugs" I Guess , I Just Gotta Find A New Target , You Have Anyone In Mind?

Just As Troy Bolton Said That A Big White Rental Van Showed Up Outside The House Next Door To His Where There Was A SOLD Sign.

Hmmm , New Neighbors "Troy Grins At His Best Friend"

Chad Smirks At His Best Friend Knowing Exactly What He Was Going To Do. If It Was A Girl , Hot And Feisty, His Have Her

Lets Go "Troy Drops The Ball And Walks Upstairs To His Bedroom And Looks Out Side The Window To Get A Sneaky Look , First A Woman Got Out Of The Van She Looked Mid 40s 45s. And Then A Girl Got Out Of The Van Wearing A White V Top , Short Denim Skirt And Black Ugg Boots, And To Top It Off She Had Silky Brunette Hair And It Was Pure Straight , Totally Framed Her Face She Looked Absolutely Gorgeous.

The Two Guys Looked At Each Other And Said At The Same Time "Damnnn She's Hot"

They Both Looked Back At The Petite Haired Brunette , Chad Was Following Her Ass With His Eyes As She Walked Up To The Back Of The Van , And Troy Well Troy Was Looking At Her With , Lust, Want, Need …..

**Back With Gabriella And Her Mother **

Gabriella Was At The Back Of The Van Taking Her Stuff Out When She Felt Eyes Looking Down At Her , She Looked To The Left , Then To The Right , Gabriella Sighs "Ok Gabriella You Are Officially Going Nuts" She Got One Of Her Boxes And It Was Labeled Underwear , As She Was Walking To The Front Door She Slipped And Fell , Making Her Underwear Fall All Over The Pavement "Oh Shit" Gabriella Heard Chuckling Above Her She Looked Next Door To Her New House And There Was Two Guys Looking Out Of A Window Smirking.

You Think That's Funny? "Smirks" You Can Get Down Here And Help Me Pick This Lot Up

The Two Guys Sprinted Down The Stairs And Ran Over To Gabriella Troy Grabbed Her Lace Underwear And Bra , While Chad Picks Up The Black Lace Underwear.

Ok , Boys This Is Not A Time For Getting A Hard On From My Underwear , Help ME!!!!

The Guys Snapped Out Of It And Started Helping Gabriella Pick Up Her Underwear Without Gabriella Knowing Troy Put Her Red Underwear And Red Bra In His Jeans Pocket.

So Where Are You From? "Chad Asked Gabriella

New York "Grins" The City That Never Sleeps "Winks At Troy And Chad And Picks Her Box Of Underwear Up" Well See You Later Boys

Gabriella Starts To Walk Off , But Troy Stands Up Quickly And Grabs Her Arm" Don't We Get A Thank you? Well More Like Do I Get A Thank You? "Troy Smirks Down At Gabriella"

Gabriella Fakes A Smile" Sure "Gabriella Leans Closer To Troy And Whispers In His Ear" Don't You Ever Laugh At Me Again "Gabriella Kicks Him In The Nuts And Walks Of Happily To Her New Bedroom"

Troy Falls To The Ground , Groaning" Bitch

Chad Stands There Laughing At His Best Friend" Dude Are You Ok?

NO I Just Got Kicked In The Nuts Chad!!! "Troy Spat

Chad Stops Laughing And Helps Him Up" Sorry Dude

Troy Rolls His Eyes" Yeah Whatever , But God Man , She Is A Feisty One

Chad Nods" She's Going to Be A Tough Nut To Crack , You Sure You Can Handle It?

Troy Scoffed" Yeah Right , I'm Troy Bolton , Of Course I Can Handle It.

The Next Day , Gabriella's First Day At East High


	2. The First Day At East High

Chapter 2

As Gabriella Walked Through The Halls Of East Swaying Her Hips From Side To Side , Catching All Of The Male Population , While The Girls Just Look At Her In Envy , Hearing Wolf Whistles Off The Guys Gabriella Walked To Her Locker And Put In The Combo To Her Locker , She Puts Her Books In And She Felt A Tap On Her Shoulder She Turn Around To See A Blonde Hair Girl Wearing A Pink Leather Skirt And A White V Neck Top , With White Flip Flops

The Girl Smiles At Gabriella" Hey I'm Sharpay Evans , By The Way I Love Your Jeans

Gabriella Smiles" Hey I'm Gabriella Montez , Thanks , I Love The Top

Squeals" Thanks , I Bought It Yesterday

Gabriella Giggles" Cool

Sharpay Smiles" So Who's Your Form Tutor?

Gabriella Looks At Her Paper In Her Hands" Ms Darbus

Sharpay Grins" Perfect , Your In The Same Form As Me , Come On I Want You To Meet Some Of My Friends

Gabriella Smiles" Sure

Gabriella Shuts Her Locker And Walks With Sharpay Down The halls All You Could Hear Was "Hey Sharpay" From All Directions. Then Another One Was "Hey Shar Who's Your Hot New Friend" And "Is She Single , Id Have Her"

Gabriella Smirked" Wow , You Must Be Really Popular

Sharpay Shrugs" I Guess So , So Are You By The Looks Of It

Gabriella Looks Around To See Girls Not Glaring At Her But Admiring Her Outfit , And The Guys Would Just Stand There Getting Hard On . Even Though There Girlfriends Are Standing Next To Them

Gabriella Looks At Sharpay" Whoa

Sharpay Giggles At The New Girl" Come On Gabs , We Are Meeting My Friends At My Locker

Gabriella And Sharpay Walked To Her Locker To See A Dark Girl With Short Hair And Nicely Dressed , Next To Her Was A Guy With Blonde Hair And Looked Quiet Like Sharpay , As Though They Could Be Brother And Sisters And The Other Girl She Was Standing Next To The Blonde Hair Guy , She Was A Bit Shorter Then Gabriella With Brown Wavy Hair.

Sharpay Greeted Her Friends" Hey Guys , This Is Gabriella The New Girl "Sharpay Smiles"

The Dark Girl Stepped Forward" Hey Im Taylor But You Can Call Tay

Gabriella Smiles" Ok Tay

The Wavy Hair Girl Stepped Forward And Said Shyly" Hey Im Kelsi

Gabriella Smiles" Hey

The Blonde Hair Guy Stepped Forward" And Im Ryan Evans , Sharpays Brother

Gabriella Looks From Shar To Ryan" I Thought You To Was Brother And Sisters "Smiles"

Sharpay Smiles" Yeah Everyone Says That , So Tay Wheres Bolton, Chad And My Zeke?

Tay Smiles At The Sound Of Chads Name" They're Not Here Yet

Gabriella Scenes This" Tay Do You Like This Guy?

Taylor Blushes" Is It That Obvious?

Gabriella And Sharpay Says Together" Just A Little

Gabriella And Sharpay Looks At Each other And Giggles

Gabriella Giggles" Great Minds Think Alike

Sharpay Giggles" Right Back At You Sister

All The Gang Here Screaming And Chanting "Troy"

Sharpay Rolls Her Eyes" Troy Bolton Has Arrived

Gabriella Thinks Of Were She Heard That Name Before And Thought" Omg It Cant Be The Guy That Lives Next Door To Me"

Troy Walks Over To The Gang Grinning , And Spots Gabriella

Troy Smirks" Well Well Well , If Its Isn't Gabriella Montez , My Next Door Neighbor, And The New Hot Girl , My Boys Are Talking About.


End file.
